Memoirs of the Forgotten Uchiha
by Ana Uchiha
Summary: To be forgotten is worse than death. For an Uchiha heiress, it really is. Now, how can she make him remember that she was Uchiha Ala, the girl that he, Uchiha Sasuke once promised forever? Sasuxoc
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I'm back with a new story! It's about Ala and Sasuke again... and this time, Sasuke forgot Ala! How painful could that be? Well, if you ask me, it really is!

Oh, and thanks for all the reviewers and readers of my other fics, **Blue And Violet, Battle Of The Bands **and** Ang Pampautot. **I really get nice compliments and no flamers! Thanks to you guys who became my inspiration to write and thank you for making this account possible! Keep supporting Sasu/Oc fics! Keep supporting me, Go Ana-chan!

Enough with the babble, let's start the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I own Ala and other Oc characters though.

--

Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Ala were born on the same year. Ala on April 12 and Sasuke on July 23. The Uchiha Elders took it as an excuse to betroth them.

**CHAPTER ONE: INTRODUCTIONS**

Sasuke POV

'_I saw my mummy get up and open the door. The next thing I knew is that my mum is entertaining a friend of hers, Kagura-san. With her is a girl about my age- then, all of a sudden, all my aunts and uncles, even mum and dad were saying things like "Oh how they'll be a cute couple someday!" or even, "Oi, remember they'll be staying here after they get married!" Who's gonna get married? I don't really know. _

_Anyways, dad, Uchiha Fugaku, said that I was betrothed to the girl- and her name's Ala. I've known her for some months now and she's really nice and beautiful too. _

Ala POV

_My mom's friend, Mitsuri-san, and mom were talking. They told me it's 'adult talk' so they sent me out to play with Sasuke-chan. Oh, and they said I am betrothed to him… I dunno what that word means. I tried asking mummy but she would just smile at me and say, 'Betrothed means when you care for someone. It creates a different bond, different among the others, between you and your friend, Sasuke.' She would always say that so I got a bit tired of asking. Wait… I care for everyone in the clan… so that means I'm betrothed to all of them… Then, why they all keep on saying that I'm only betrothed to Sasuke-chan?_

Normal POV

"Ala-chan and Sasuke," Uchiha Fugaku said from the inside of the manor. "Could you please play outside? The old people are talking, so you need to pay some respect."

"Oh." Sasuke and Ala's face dropped with guilt and realization. "Sorry." Sasuke said, holding Ala's hand. "Then I'll just show her where aniki trains everyday!" He said happily, dragging the Uchiha girl behind him.

-

"Aniki!" Sasuke said, running happily to his brother who eagerly hugged him. The said aniki was an older version of Sasuke, he is young but the marks on his face, especially the lines under his eyes, made him look like years older. His name is Uchiha Itachi.

"Hey," Itachi managed to say, raising his brother so he could hug him. "What made you look so excited?" He asked, finally putting down the younger Uchiha boy.

"Oh, you'll be so happy!" Sasuke replied, pointing to a lavender-eyed Uchiha who smiled slightly. "They'll be staying home for dinner!"

"So you're here too, Ala-chan?" He asked as he ruffled the girl's raven hair. The girl nodded and smiled. It's been a while since she last saw 'Itachi-niichan'. He's always busy training and studying. "It's been a while since I last saw you…"

"Uh-huh." Ala glanced around, blinking her cute violet eyes. "Nii-chan, you're training so hard, you must sleep!" She said, noticing the growing lines under his eyes. "You look a lot older with those." She said, referring to the lines he possessed. Itachi just smirked and nodded.

"Itachi-niichan, you must teach us how to use our sharingans!" Sasuke called behind a group of scratched logs, touching them, feeling the cuts made by Itachi's kunais.

Itachi smiled and laughed, looking at his brother, who, he knows, was so eager in perfecting their clan's techniques. "Hai, hai, no need to get so excited about it." He said, walking towards him. He stopped, feeling the doubt around him. He glanced around and found Ala, just standing there, looking at the both of them. He walked back, grabbed the girl's little delicate hands and started to drag her to where Sasuke was. "You should come too." He whispered at her and she nodded, knowing exactly what Itachi meant.

-

And that was the start of the good friendship between the three. Never did they know that this relationship is soon to be crumbled and will turn to ashes and dusts, hate and kill. Never did they know that one of them will suffer and one will live under the shadows of guilt.

--

Oh, I suck so much! Have the hearts to Read and review!


	2. disturbing talk

I'm so sorry I haven't updted anything! It's been so long... and I really am busy... I'm sorry minna! Anyways, thanks to all those who reviewed because I really really appreciate it you guys! I'm sorry if I currently can't reply to all of you, but I'll try sooner or later.

Anyways, thankies to also those people who invited me in their friendser accounts, thankies so much especially to Prongs and Krizzie! whee!

**CHAPTER TWO: FRIENDS AND DISTURBING 'ADULT TALK' **(no hentai!)

Years passed and these visits are used to make Ala and Sasuke close. Eventually, the two became the best of friends and were inseparable.

--7 years old--

"Hey Sa-chan!" Ala managed to breathe out while running inside the Uchiha manor, "Wait for me!" She said, making the Uchiha boy look at her.

"Hahaha…" Sasuke laughed while running too. "Catch me if you can!" He shouted playfully before turning left, ending up to a room which is the venue for the parents to discuss the two's future.

"Look at them…" Mitsuri-chan, Sasuke's aunt And Ala's mother, sighed dreamily. "They're so cute, running around the house and all of that." Mitsuri-chan's eyes turned from black to red hearts, still looking at the two betrothed chibis. (a/n: Her eyes transforms just like Sakura does when she sees Sasuke, complete with the hearts and everything… oh, you get it! XD)

"Yeah…" Uncle Kakashi (let's make him Fugaku's half-brother, shall we?) said behind his annoying green mask (he's so cute without it!), looking at the running chibis around the room. "Maybe them being married is isn't a bad idea after all." He said, sipping his half-empty glass of green tea.

"Yeah." Fugaku smiled. "The Elders are really wise. They predicted that our children would be a good couple someday."

"Well, they won't be called Elders for nothing…" Kagura said smirking at the man before him. Fugaku glared at her and smiled too. Then, Mitsuri put her cup on the table a bit forcefully that it echoed in the silent house. Everyone turned to look at her, questioning her of why did she displayed such an unrespectable act.

She just closed her eyes and breathed hard. When she reopened them, she asked, "Do you think Itachi's too obsessed in training? Even the children notice it…" she trailed off, after figuring out that she can't find any words to continue her sentence.

"Yes, I do." Fugaku, once again, said. "I've been very concerned for him and his odd behavior to become stronger." He said, putting down his own cup as well. "I'm afraid that his hunger for power might be the cause of his own death…" he paused, "Or maybe our clan members."

Upon hearing this, everyone gasped. Why did Uchiha Fugaku think that his own son would be the cause of everyone's death? Fugaku sighed, seeing that no one was getting his point. "Itachi knows how to get the mengekyou." He said, calmly looking at his clan members.

Everyone gasped again. "Where-" Kagura was now worried. Where did Itachi learn to possess the mengekyou, their clan's most special and rare technique?

"Ancient Uchiha technique books…" Kakashi said in realization, his face hardening. He's got a feeling he knows what's gonna happen if it falls into Itachi's hands.

"Correct. It says there," Fugaku continued, like nothing happened. "that to be able to possess the mengekyou, you must kill your closest friend."

"Shisui…" Mitsuri said. Itachi's bestfriend.

"Yes, Shisui… he's in grave danger now, for all we know."

"You can't catch me!" Sasuke shouted, being chased by Ala and her gigantic snowball.

Hearing the commotion the two created, Fugaku's anime veins showed up. Uh-oh. Everyone thought as they saw Fugaku's face. Doesn't mean positive. "Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Ala!" He bellowed from inside the room making the two children look at him and stop playing. Ala's gigantic snowball turned into a snowflake the moment she saw Sasuke's dad.

"The adults are talking, pay some respect. And didn't I tell you to play outside?" He asked the two innocent-looking Uchihas.

His son smiled at him. "Sorry about that, daddy." Sasuke said. "I'm sorry about disturbing the adults," he glanced in the room to see the others. "I promise not to make as much noise as much as Ala-chan does!" He declared, putting his hands in his heart, making a vow. He then put up a boyish smirk.

"Why you!" Ala-chan shouted, making Sasuke run for his life again. "You are so mean!" Ala said, making the snowflakes transform to a very big snowball.

"HELPPPP!" chibi Sasuke ran again, leaving Uchiha Fugaku behind.

Fugaku sighed. Seems like his son would never change.

----

So how about that minna? Read and Review! XD


	3. would you really?

Whoa. After two to three years of hiatus, I'm finally back.

I AM SOOOOOO SORRY, to all the people who have been waiting for this. :) I've been busy with things. And I completely forgot about this. :)

So to make up with it, I'll be updating two chapters for the Memoirs.:)

The spyware incident was done long ago, but I'm wondering why it still attacks my computer. But hey, I found a good solution. Well, it did keep my computer up and running for years.:)

I'm using Avast! Antivirus. My sister recommended it after she heard about the spyware/adware/Trojan problem. It's licensed though, so I only have the demo with me. But all in all, it's a great anti-virus.:)

And yay! 1,923 hits for two chapters! Thank you everyone!:)

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Aigyou: **Aww, thanks! :) That really means a lot. :) Thank you, thank you, thank you. :D

**White Alchemist Taya: **LOL I was having fun writing it too. A bit OOC, but fun. :) Thanks. :)

**Winged-decoy: **wow,thanks!:)

**Element Girls: **thank you. :) There'll be a lot of twists here, so that's for me to know and you to find out. ;) But yeah, she'll meet him soon.:)

**Raymei-firemist: **cy-chan! Thank you! :- I am a little obsessed. :))

**Mirror-image-90: **Thanks! :) As revealed in the summary, there'd be a period of forgetfulness. But if they DO love each other, they'll get through it.:)

**NarutoFan4Eva0110: **Aww, thank you! :) LOL to tell the truth, I was bored when I started this, and I don't have ideas for blue and violet that time. But I think this is now my favorite fic! Haha:)

**-Kishumi-: **THANK YOU! :) I'm glad you liked it. :) Thank you thank you thank you:)

**Konaharu: **Thank you!:)

**Haru Cherry: **wow thanks! Glad you liked it!:)

**Cat-demon kitten: **Oh my! Thank you!:)

**Dacen Jace: **LOL I know. I know Kakashi's not an Uchiha. I know he got his sharingan from his teammate Obito. But Kakashi will play a big role in this fic. And him being a jounin-sensei wouldn't be appropriate in my opinion. It'll be like telling people in their fanfics not to make Naruto Hokage since the manga says so. :) I hope you understand. :) Thank you too, for pointing that out to me.:)

** Itachirule-org: **LOL I have to put in '- org' since your name would show if I put it in the original '.org'. Anyway, thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! LOL the words line up with each other too. :)

**EggrollPerson: **Thank you! :) If you think it's awesome, then I think you're awesome too. :) Haha. Nah, haven't forgotten it. I've been slowly trying to write parts and parts for it when I was on hiatus. I haven't made much progress, but still. It's better than nothing, right?:)

**to All: **Thank you for viewing, reading, copying, criticizing and pointing out my faults. It really means a lot to me. Thank you for your support. Writers rock.:)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. I want to own Sasuke though. Storyline, plots, and characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.:)

**CHAPTER THREE: WOULD YOU REALLY?**

--12 yrs old--

"Look at her…" Sakura hissed under her breath, binoculars in her eyes, "cuddling my Sasuke-kun." Ino, who was in binoculars too, spun around to face her.

"What 'your Sasuke-kun'?!" She asked, keeping the same low voice Sakura sported. "FYI, he's mine." She hissed again in her dangerous voice while Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Ino-pig. Let's just spy at them."

-

"Yawn…" Ala stretched, facing the blue sky. "I'm sleepy," she stated, lying on the dewed grass while Sasuke merely stared at her.

He then smiled to himself. He was pleased to have her by his side… and it's not just the fact that she keeps those annoying fangirls away, it's also the fact that she means so much to him.

"Sa-chan…?" Ala asked, waving a hand to Sasuke's daydreaming face in a singsong voice.

"Wh-What?" He asked, a bit startled. What was that about? He hadn't expected that.

"Well first…" Ala started, counting on her fingers, "You lost interest in all forms of communication. Second, you stared into space, and third, you seem to have gone overdrive." She finished, frowning a bit.

Seeing her look, the Uchiha prodigy smiled. "I'm fine. I was just thinking about something."

"Are you sure?"

Sasuke smirked again, seeing the lavender eyes pry him with curiosity. "I'm alright."

-

"Ala," Sasuke started. He joined Ala, situated himself on the grass beside her with his arms under his head as pillows.

"Hmm?" She looked playfully at him as he glared at her in an 'I-mean-business' look. Ala just giggled. Sometimes, Uchiha glares could be so expressive.

Without waiting for Ala to stop, Sa-chan took his cue to talk. "Can you promise me one thing?"

Ala stopped giggling. She looked at him, then nodded.

Sasuke sighed, "Could you promise not to like any other guys, just me?" He asked, a taint of flush pink in his cheeks.

_OMG! _Ala thought in an excited voice. _Sa-chan blushing!? _She smiled as she saw the sincerity of the boy beside her.

"Sa-chan…" she said slowly, making the nervous boy look at her. She noticed his obsidian eyes -which were unidentical to hers- pleading her to say yes, at which she smiled.

"Of course I wouldn't." she said, making Sasuke visibly sigh in relief. "You're my one and only Sa-chan, no one could replace you." She smiled slightly as she felt him envelop her into a hug.

He let go quickly, standing up. "And one thing," He said, averting his eyes from the beautiful lilac ones, "By the time we turn eighteen, and single, we're gonna be a couple, right?" He asked Ala who nodded at him.

She stood up too, her head leveled with Sasuke's forehead. "Of course we would, we're already betrothed." She said happily.

He hugged her again as she smiled weakly. _Sometimes I wonder, if we hadn't been betrothed at all, would you love me this much?_ She thought as Sasuke tightened his grip around her delicate waist.

She got back to reality with the help of Sasuke thrusting something into her hands. "What's this?" she asked, confused. A silver box just found its way to her hands. The box was wrapped in a navy blue silk, a black ribbon entwined along its edges.

"Open it." A smirk tugged Sasuke's lips into a smile when the girl before him started unwrapping the present.

She gaped at him when she saw what it contained. A silver ring, alternately studded with violet and blue diamonds. When she picked it up from its box, she saw that it was hanging from a silver chain.

"Sa-chan," She breathed out of happiness, "What's this for?" She said, raising the necklace into Sasuke's eye level.

He smiled, seeing her happy with his little gift. "Nothing," he said as he stared at it in a comforting way. "A little something. To someone who's very special to me."

Ala smiled too, held Sasuke's hands and squeezed it. "You shouldn't have." She said as Sasuke embraced her again.

"I should. Besides, you're my future wife. You deserve this." he said as he put the necklace on her neck. "But--." He stopped and pointed at the gleaming ring.

Ala's lilac eyes shifted from Sasuke to the necklace. Taking a closer look, she saw something engraved inside the ring. _Forever, Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Ala._ Following it was a small Uchiha fan engraved after the sentence.

"Aww," Ala said, eyes softening as she put an arm around Sasuke's waist. "You're so sweet." She said, leaning her head into his chest. "That's why I love you."

He kissed her cheek, "I know." He whispered into her ear as she closed her eyes, slowly lulled by Sasuke to sleep.


	4. i'll never leave you

**CHAPTER FOUR: I'LL NEVER LEAVE YOU**

- 16 yrs old -

"Hey!" Ala called out as she saw Sasuke waiting for her beside the Uchiha compound's lake. She was clad in white, linings of black dragons along the edges, and most importantly, an Uchiha Symbol on the back of her sundress.

"Hey," He replied, taking her hand. "What took you so long?" He asked. "And I thought you're going to be on time today." Sasuke was dressed with his usual navy blue shirt and black shorts.

"Bah," she said, sticking out her tongue at him, "I'm never on time," She laughed as he did too, while they walked hand in hand, strolling inside the compound.

"So," Sasuke started, his hands still clasping Ala's. "What do you want to do today?" He asked as she shrugged.

"Dunno." She said, taking slow steps with him, the wind brushing against the both of their cheeks, "As long as I'm with you."

The Uchiha heir stared at the heiress as another wind came brushing in, "Anywhere?" He asked again.

"Anywhere."

--

"Itachi-niichan!" Sasuke shouted out to Itachi, who in turn, looked at the arriving couple.

The older male Uchiha stared at them while he put his kunais away. The logs around him were all damaged greatly, obviously penetrated by a great force. "Sasuke," Itachi spoke calmly as he eyed the two, "I think I have mentioned that I don't want any…" he looked at Ala, "…**distractions** while I'm training?"

Sasuke scratched his head in a sheepish way, "Well," he started, "We don't have anywhere else to go…"

"And oniichan," Itachi raised an eyebrow as Ala talked, "We won't bother you this time…"

"Yeah!" Sasuke said. "We'll just watch!"

Ala went to puppy-eye mode, "Please…?"

Itachi sighed at the two immature people before him. How could he even believe that these two are Uchihas? God, they're so annoying.

"No." Itachi answered stiffly, making Ala pout. "No audience while I'm training. That rule is already clear."

"Humph," Ala huffed, pouting. "Fine, be that way." She said as Itachi stared at her, "We'll just go somewhere more fun." Ala said as she started to walk away, "Aren't you coming Sasuke?" She asked as the younger male Uchiha snapped out of his trance and nodded, following Ala out of the training grounds.

_Uchiha Ala… _Itachi thought as he smirked. _One tough girl eh?_ He questioned as he pulled out another kunai and stared at it, his reflection cunningly smiling at him. _You'll soon be mine. _

--

"So much for being a good aniki," Ala puffed out, walking away from the training grounds. She slowed down when she felt Sasuke's hands on her shoulders.

"Never mind him." Sasuke said as Ala snorted, "Maybe he's just tired." The young Uchiha defended his brother as he took her hands on his. "Let's just rest near the lake, okay?" A boyish grin was put up as he dragged her to their favorite spot.

--

"Ahhhh…" Sasuke exclaimed, stretching. "This is what 'relaxed' look like," he said, treating Ala's hips as his pillows.

The Uchiha girl smiled down at him, her violet eyes glistening. "I know," She gently combed Sasuke's hair with her hands, "Sasuke …?"

The Uchiha opened his eyes and looked at her. He frowned when he saw uneasiness in the girl's eyes. He then sat up beside her, "What's the matter, Ala-chan?" He asked, tucking her raven hair behind her ears. "Is something bothering you?"

Ala smiled at him and placed a hand on his cheek, "Nothing, really." Sasuke smiled at her, "I was just thinking of some things,"

Sasuke nodded. He lied on the tree beside Ala. "Care to tell me?" He asked, resting his head on her shoulders.

"Well," She started. "I…uh…"

The Uchiha heir smirked and held her hands. "No need to be afraid of whatever you need to tell me." He squeezed her hand in a gentle manner as he heard his heiress sigh.

"Well," She started again, "I would like to ask you something."

"Go on."

Ala sighed, slowly, but sharply. "If…" She trailed off again. What was her point of asking it anyway? Doesn't she trust Sasuke enough? "If…we really aren't betrothed," she said, making Sasuke open his eyes. "Would you love me this much?"

Sasuke stared at her as she stayed silent. He seem not to get her point. But he smiled at her and enveloped her in a hug. "Isn't the answer still obvious?" he asked as he situated his head in her shoulders again.

The Uchiha girl smiled unsurely at him, "But I want to hear it from you." She said as she looked at the lake, it, glistening under the sun's glare. "I seem not content without you saying anything."

The boyish smirk appeared on Sasuke's features again. He then whispered in her ear, "I, Uchiha Sasuke, promise to love Uchiha Ala, forever. Even if the whole world's against it." He looked at her and continued, "Even if we're not promised to be married, I will forever love her."

She finally smiled at him and kissed his cheek, "Arigato, koi."

-

_Hn. _A figure looming above the two Uchihas watched silently. _Make the most of your time, children. It's bound to end. _The said figure smirked, and then disappeared.


End file.
